


EdWin

by AMNigma



Series: Drabbles [8]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Automail, Drabble, F/M, Wordcount: 100, winry fixes ed's arm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24262597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMNigma/pseuds/AMNigma
Summary: Al wonders if he'll ever be in a relationship.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell
Series: Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751341
Kudos: 20





	EdWin

“Stop moving!”

“But it hurts!”

“And it will hurt more if you keep moving!”

The shouts between the couple made Alphonse think that maybe he wanted to stay single forever. 

“Goddamit, Ed! Sit still or I swear I won’t touch your arm again.” 

Silence fell between the two and Al thanked the heavens for finally ending the fight. Despite being sickly sweet with each other about other things, when it comes to his brother’s prosthetics, they really get worked up.

“Maybe I’ll find someone better to fix it, then.” 

Al sighed, covering his ears. 

“You did not just say that!”


End file.
